Mobile ad-hoc networks are traditionally omnidirectional in design. The use of omnidirectional data transmission results in limitations to link budget which affects throughput, range performance and security. Additionally, omnidirectional transmissions add to complications in system scalability, due to the interference range footprint which results from their operation.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if an apparatus existed that is suitable for utilizing directional antennas in mobile ad-hoc networks.